Avatar: Sins of the Father
by Prophet19
Summary: Years after the Avatar ended the war, a dark shadow is spreading throughout the world, and will draw the Fire Lord's youngest son into a race against time that will shatter his beliefs.
1. Chapter 1

**One** The Agni Kai

The entire court froze at the young man's claim. The young man who had arrived with the Avatar and his family stood in the middle of the throne room. His eyes were focused intently at Fire Lord Zuko.

"How about it?" The young man asked calmly.

Zuko opened his mouth to reply, but stopped. His son and heir rose to his feet.

'How dare you…you peasant!" The prince snarled, ignoring the fact that the young man had been vouched for by the Avatar himself. "You impugn my father's and my brother's honor by implying that you could train Kano better than any of our palace masters!"

The young man blinked once, and turned to Chan, his expression tightening. "Peasant?" He said softly. "I can forgive you that. You don't know me. But I know you, Crown Prince Chan. Spoiled by his mother, Agni rest her soul, spoiled by his masters, and overly self-important."

Chan stiffened. "How dare you…"

"Son." Zuko said softly. Chan turned to him, then knelt.

"Father, May I have permission to face this upstart in an Agni Kai?"

Zuko glanced at Aang, who was watching with a bemused expression. The Avatar looked at him, and Zuko read the answer in Aang's eyes.

"As much as I hate to do so, you may challenge Haku, my son."

Haku bowed deeply at the waist. "I accept."

* * *

"Don't hurt him." Aang warned. "Zuko wouldn't take it to well if you…"

Haku turned around, and Aang stopped at the look in his eyes, saddened. Even after years taking care of him, the boy harbored such anger towards the avatar that it almost physically hurt Aang.

"I know better than to do that. But he would probably deserve it…Avatar."

* * *

"He's awfully young to be a master, isn't he, Dad?" Zuko looked up from his paperwork at his youngest son.

"I knew both of Haku's parents, and have met the boy a few times when I visited Aang at the Southern Air Temple. He is nothing short of a genius. That is why Aang thought he would be an excellent teacher for you."

"He seemed really…" Kano frowned. "You know, he seemed a lot like you, Dad."

* * *

Taking a breath, Chan stepped through the gate, and out into the arena, surrounded by his seconds.

Across the field, Haku was already waiting, kneeling with his back to the prince, the ceremonial cape on his shoulders. The prince looked into the royal balcony from the corner of his eye. His father, brother, and the Avatar were seated, looking on dispassionately.

"Kneel, my prince." One of the seconds muttered.

Chan turned his back to the arena, letting his eyes tear away from his opponent. "Wish me luck, Yoshi. I have my family's honor to defend."

Moments later, a single drumbeat rolled, the assembled crowd instantly quieting. Chan and the older boy rose to their feet, and faced each other.

Chan wasted no time, striking swiftly, mercilessly, as he had been taught. His form was rigid, but elegant and graceful. It was perfect, and it was ferocious.

But Haku had not been trained to overwhelm his opponent. He moved, almost dancing, and Chan briefly wondered why it seemed so familiar even as he felt shock. Chan had learned the very typical firebending taught for so long in the Fire Nation. It was meant to attack the opponent until victory was secured, and it lacked very many defensive techniques. Haku, however, took each blast head on, and the flames dissipated.

Enraged, Chan roared and jumped forward, a burst of intense flame rushing toward the other firebender.

Haku caught the flame, and it gathered in a fiery ball as he spun. To Chan's surprise, Haku returned his fire back to him.

Reacting quickly, Chan spread his arms, and flame burst before him, merging with the attack and spreading slightly.

The other firebender now set in a stance that Chan could only recognize as earthbending, and struck, fire dancing along the ground like a serpent. He shifted to 'traditional' firebending, and struck twice, fire burning through the air. The firebender spun, and Chan remembered the airbending he had seen Avatar Aang use once when he sparred with his father.

Chan avoided the first, stopped the second, but the third sent him flying, rolling along the ground. His skin was burned, but the prince moved to his knees, his fists clenching the ancient ash on the ground.

"Do you yield, Prince Chan?" Haku asked softly, cautiously approaching.

Chan grit his teeth, and threw his fist up, fingers spreading wide. Haku twisted his head, and the ash hit the left side of his face, marking the area around his eye.

Haku stepped back, shaking his head, and the crowd was on its feet, many yelling in anger, but just as many cheering their prince's cunning.

* * *

"He cheated!" Kano looked at his father. "Dad, he cheated!"

Zuko's jaw worked angrily. "I am aware. But we can't interfere, not until one of them surrenders.

"Well, look at that." Aang leaned forward, resting on the balcony. Zuko followed the avatar's look, and frowned.

* * *

Haku had backed away, trying to clear the ash from his eye, but when he wiped at it, it only ground in.

He opened his eye as far as he could, and glared at Chan. "You said I have no honor…look at you! You're an embarrassment to your crown. You can't even take defeat with humility!"

Chan was on his feet. "Humility? I'm the Crown Prince!" He attacked, and his eyes widened when Haku merely stepped forward, and with smooth, graceful motions, he cast Chan's attacks aside.

Haku crouched low, twisting, and in both hands appeared long whips. He rose, the twisting flames snapping at Chan.

Haku struck again, and again, wielding the whips with all the mastery of a true firebending expert. He finally wrapped Chan's legs and pulled the prince off his feet.

As Chan rose to his feet, and Haku set his feet, and many in the assembly who had faced waterbenders in the war watched, awed, and he twisted side to side, arms moving in graceful arcs.

Haku lifted his hands over his head, and then arced them down, pushing out toward Chan.

The prince stared in horror as a wave of fire greedily ate the distance between them. He cried out as the fire washed over him.

The crowd watched with stunned anticipation as Haku walked calmly toward Chan. The younger boy looked up, his eyes widening at a realization. _He fights like Father…was he trained by the Avatar? I thought he was from the colonies!_

"Do not get up." Haku said. "If you do, I swear by Yue I will kill you."

* * *

The wall opened, and a man dressed in shadowy green robes and a plain white mask stepped into the room beyond.

The door closed behind him, and the man moved to the triangular table, sitting at the point marked with the Earth Kingdom's symbol.

"You are late." A voice spoke from behind another mask, the speaker seated at a place marked with the Water Tribe's symbol.

"Forgive me. I was delayed by my other responsibilities." The addressed replied. "What news do you have? Has Three Nations found a foothold in the Southern tribe?"

"I am saddened to report that we have not." The Water Tribe speaker reported. "And what of the Fire Nation? Has _He_ been informed of our plan?"

"I intend to address the Fire Lord before the season wanes. If he refuses, we will unfortunately have to write him off."

"There is talk that the Crown Prince has his family's sense of greed." The Earth Speaker suggested.

The Fire Speaker was silent for a few moments. "Perhaps he shall agree to our design. At any rate, what of the Avatar?"

"If the world changes willingly, he can have no say." The Water Speaker declared. "When all goes according to plan, the Fire Nation will rule, and the Avatar will go along willingly."

"Bringing us to another point. Are the sleeper units all in place?" The Earth Speaker asked. "There is a cell in each Earth Kingdom city."

"All cells will be in place before the season's end."

The Water Speaker's voice was jubilant. "For the future! Soon, the world will be ruled by the Empire of the Holy Flame…and the Phoenix King!"

* * *

_(NOTE) I am aware that this first chapter is very vague. I'll fill you in on backstory as it progresses. For starters, this story is set roughly 25-30 years after the end of Avatar. The world has gone on to find peace and balance._

_As for the new characters: Crown Prince Chan is the oldest son of Zuko and Mei. He is 15 years old, and has trained strictly in 'traditional' firebending. He is very much like Ozai, although Zuko turns a blind eye to this in hopes his son will be a wise ruler when it is his time._

_Chan's younger brother is Kano. Kano is only 12, and has only just started to learn firebending, which is the reason Avatar Aang has brought Haku to the Fire Nation._

_Haku is nineteen. Only two people in the world know who his parents are, and that fact will be revealed much later. As indicated in the chapter, he strongly dislikes Aang, perhaps even hates him, because it was Aang who kept his parents apart. Despite this, Haku has a close frienship with Aang's daughter, introduced in the next chapter._

_One more brief note is that this story will update slowly until _Rekindled_ is finished._

_Adversus solem ne loquitor._


	2. Chapter 2

**Two** Learning the Balance

Kano sat on the dirt, watching as Haku casually sharpened a switch to a point. They were in a palace courtyard for Kano's first lesson.

Haku traced in the dirt. First he drew the Fire Nation symbol, moving to the Air symbol, Water, then Earth, then drawing a cross that divided them. "This was the state of the world during the war. Each Nation divided, our customs growing apart and rigid. So did our bending arts."

Haku drew a circle around the depiction. "There was a time when any bender would readily learn from another art, and use that to improve. This was balance, and it was lost. Now, after a hundred years, the bending styles have become sharpened, 'traditional' styles each with its strengths and weaknesses."

"Like what?" Kano asked.

Haku sat across from him. "Let's take Airbending and Earthbending for example. An earthbender faces their challenge head-on, fighting through it. An airbender is mobile, twisting away from the center of battle, and they find a way around challenges."

Kano nodded, thinking about what he was learning. There was much more to bending than he had ever known. Haku laughed at the younger firebender's expression, and ruffled the kid's hair. "Tell me why I was able to beat your brother so easily."

Kano thought before replying. "Chan lost because you were able to firebend in ways he couldn't. You were able to meet whatever came your way, and Chan couldn't."

Haku smiled. "Very good. That is why the Avatar brought me here, to teach you how to adapt. I had hoped Chan would study with us…he really is skilled…but I will settle for teaching you alone."

"How do we start?" Kano asked eagerly.

Haku shifted slightly. "First, you need to go pack a travel bag. I'm taking you to the Northern Air Temple. Our companion will teach you airbending."

"Who?" Kano asked. Haku gestured at the sky, where a young girl was slowly circling on a glider.

* * *

Aang stood side-by-side with Zuko, fire rolling from his fingers as he copied Zuko's movements. He grinned. It had been a long time since he had a firebending 'lesson', and he enjoyed the reminder of those days just before the war ended. They may have been hectic, but they had been fun, too.

"You're out of practice, Aang." Zuko scolded his former student.

Aang planted his hand behind his head, laughing shame-facedly. "I don't get a lot of time to practice."

Zuko shook his head. "Me either, but I make the time."

Aang sat down on a bench, gratefully taking a towel from a servant. "Zuko, we're getting older. Pretty soon, it will be time for the next generation to step forward and take the reigns."

Zuko laughed. "Listen to yourself. We aren't that old, Aang."

Aang looked down. "Hakoda passed away last year."

Instantly Zuko sobered. "I know. Sokka wrote to tell me." Zuko patted his friend's shoulder. "Aang, the years are going to catch up with us. We aren't immortal. Not even the Avatar gets to live forever."

Aang hung his head. "Its just not fair. She should still be here with us."

Zuko stiffened, his voice becoming flat and emotionless. "She should. Haku should have gotten the chance to know his mother."

"I'm sorry, Zuko. All of this is my fault." Aang twirled his fingers, a small cyclone of dust rising from the stone under their feet.

"Not…not really, Aang." Zuko looked up at the clouds. "If anything, its my fault."

Aang looked at Zuko. "Do you miss Mei, too?"

Zuko stood up. When he spoke, his tone told Aang the conversation was done. "Not as much as I think I should. Come on. We have a meeting with the nobility before much longer."

* * *

Kano stood with Haku, shifting under his pack. Although not exactly spoiled, Kano had never been very far from the palace, and never without a cadre of guards. He was both nervous and excited about his upcoming journey with his new teacher.

The Avatar's daughter finally seemed to notice them, and she landed, closing her glider with a snap.

"Hey Haku. This the prince?" She asked.

"Prince Kano, meet Sora. Sora, this is Kano." Haku introduced them. "Sora is the Avatar's oldest child, and a master airbender."

Kano looked at the girl, judging her to be close to his age. "So where are your tattoos?"

Sora grimaced. "Dad tried to give them to me, said they were traditional." She stuck her tongue out. "I told him where he could shove the needle."

Kano blinked. Somehow, he couldn't picture anyone saying that to the Avatar. Sora saw the look on his face, and laughed.

"I'm kidding. Mom wouldn't let him." She corrected. "Wow, you're kind of gullible, aren't you?"

A small brown creature landed on her shoulder. Kano jumped, then stared at it. "Is that a flying lemur? I thought they were extinct."

"Nah. This is Ringo. Isn't she a sweetie?" Ringo chattered, toying with Sora's hair. The airbender scratched Ringo's ears. "Yes, you are."

Kano grinned. If he was going to be traveling with an Air Nomad, things just might be more interesting then he had imagined.

Haku picked up his own duffel. "It's a week to our departure point. Think you can help the prince with his practice as we travel?"

Sora adjusted a small bag attached to a strap on her back. "Well, if I have to." She poked Kano in the chest. "But I won't go easy on you, Firefly."

* * *

Zuko sat in his study, going over a trade negotiation between the Northern Water Tribe and the northernmost colony. He heard the door open, and looked up, glaring.

"Shin? What are you doing in here?" The middle-aged man that had always given him solid advice bowed.

"Forgive my intrusion, my lord, but I have a matter of urgency to discuss with you. It concerns the future of the world."

Zuko gestured at a chair. "Speak your mind…should I send for Aang?"

Shin shook his head. "No my lord, this solely concerns you at the moment." Shin templed his fingers, thinking, and after a moment he began. "My lord, the world is not stable. Yes, the nations are growing, economy is stabilizing, and on, but the Nations themselves are not strong enough to stand on their own."

Zuko frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"My lord, I belong to a society that has one unshakable truth at our foundation: Fire is meant to rule."

Zuko rose out of his seat, but Shin raised his hands imploringly. "Let me finish, my lord. Please." After Zuko had retaken his seat, Shin continued. "The right to rule, but not destroy. What harm can there be if our nation rules willing vassals, nations that willingly bend to your will?"

Zuko spoke softly. "The nations are meant to be separate. Whatever your plan is…your goals, I will not be a part of it."

Shin sighed. "Am I dismissed, then, my lord?"

Zuko shook his head. "Shin, as long as your beliefs don't sway your sense of logic, I will need you on my council."

Shin rose. "Thank you my lord." He walked out, disappointed, but he would have other chances.

* * *

Next Chapter: Airbending


	3. Chapter 3

**Three** Moving Along

"You wanted to see me, father?" Chan knelt before the throne, looking up at Zuko.

"Why did you not take the opportunity to study with Master Haku?" Zuko asked. Chan flushed.

"I don't think he is worthy to teach me…or Kano." Chan said quickly.

Zuko rose, and stepped down to the floor. "You gave up an opportunity to broaden your talents because you were embarrassed. The Fire Lord cannot be so childish, Chan."

Chan stiffened. Zuko walked around his son. "You must be open to new events and experiences. The Fire Nation way is not the only way. I gained my firebending talent from my uncle, and from those that I now call my friends."

Chan looked up. "I'm sorry, father." He said. "Should I take a balloon and follow them?"

Zuko shook his head, and ascended the throne. "You will continue your studies with the palace masters, and then train with your brother when he returns in a few months."

Chan bowed his head, inwardly seething. _Study with that boy? He is not…and never will be…my equal! My destiny is to rule, you old fool!_ "Thank you father."

Zuko resumed his throne. "You are dismissed, Chan."

The prince bowed once more, then rose and left the throne room, angrily storming to his suite.

He stopped outside his door, looking at the maid who froze in the act of watering the plants that lined the halls of the palace. He smirked coldly at the terrified look in her eyes. "I will expect you in my bedchamber tonight."

The maid started to shake, but mastered herself, and bowed. "Yes, my prince." She said resolutely.

* * *

Kano and Sora stood on top of hill, the cool breeze rustling around them. Sora led Kano slowly through a basic set of airbending techniques. "Your stance is too heavy." She said. "It should be more like this…see?" She dropped into the stance that Kano was poorly imitating.

"I see you, and I know what I'm doing…" Kano lost his balance, and fell on his rear. "What am I doing wrong?"

"You're thinking like a firebender." Sora said. "You have to let that go, and embrace airbending with an open mind." She sat next to him. "Let's take a break, first."

Kano nodded eagerly. He rolled on his stomach, and stared down the hill where Haku was moving through a strange series of firebending moves, the flame arcing gracefully around like a dance.

"What's that?" He wondered aloud.

Sora flopped beside him. "Oh, that's Haku's Dancing Dragon. Maybe he'll teach you one of these days."

"The Dancing Dragon?" Kano asked. "That sounds familiar."

Sora looked at him. "Well, aside from Haku, only the Fire Lord and the Avatar know the technique. They learned it at the ruins of the Sun Warrior civilization."

"So Avatar Aang taught Haku?"

Sora looked away. "Sure." She agreed quickly. She pushed herself up. "Let's get back to work."

Kano groaned. "Maybe it would help if you explain how I'm supposed to move like an airbender."

Sora looked at him. "You just want to get out of work, don't you?" She sat back next to him. "Well, it's kind of hard to explain, its just something I do." Sora laid back, staring up at the clouds. "Airbending is…well, have to let yourself bend like a willow. You never root yourself and face something head-on, you have to learn to see other ways of attack."

Kano nodded. "Okay. I'm not sure that helped, but okay."

* * *

"He has turned down our offer." The Fire Speaker said softly. "I sent a messenger to him, and he refused."

The Water Speaker nodded. "We cannot give up on the Fire Lord. The entire plan hinges on him."

The Earth Speaker rose. "Yes, stage two cannot proceed without the Fire Lord. But we must set stage three in place for the inevitable moment when he realizes this will benefit the world."

The Earth Speaker gestured, and a dozen servants entered the room, each wearing full body robes that obscured their faces. Each lined behind the nation whose color they bore.

"These are our top agents." The Water Speaker commented.

The Fire Speaker settled into his seat. "Their arrival will activate the sleepers. Stage three will be ready, and the world will be on the brink of salvation."

The Earth Speaker raised his arms, and three doors in the triangular room opened. "Go forth, and fulfill your tasks. For the glory of the Empire of the Holy Flame!"

The twelve servants chorused. "Hail the Phoenix King!"

* * *

Zuko sat alone in his study, returning once again to the trade agreement. He finally nodded. The new changes were acceptable, and he signed his name to it. Setting his quill aside, Zuko suddenly sat upright, a familiar scent wafting through the air.

"Is that you?" He asked. Zuko rose, and left his study in a rush. "Where are you?" He stared down the hall, certain that fragrance had been there…the one that brought the snow to mind.

He shook his head, and laughed at his own foolishness. "I am getting old." He closed the door, and went back to work.

* * *

A robed figure moved silently through the industrial district. He stopped in a darkened corner, and waited. Soon, a short, thin man hobbled down the street, and stopped.

"Are you the one?" The robed figure asked.

The old man nodded. The figure stepped out of the shadows, and removed a large sack of money. "Is this enough?"

Again, the old man nodded, and took the sack, fishing a small leather case from his shirt. The robed figure accepted it, and the old man staggered off.

The robed figure carefully scanned the contents of the case, then slipped it under his cloak, and hurried off.

* * *

Kano moved through the set, using a long, smooth stick as a staff to keep his balance.

Sora sat with Haku, chewing on some jerky. She gestured at the prince. "I think he's getting it."

"He should. You've practically been torturing him this whole time."

Sora poked Haku, annoyed. "Hey, you said I get to teach him. So what if I'm not as nice as my Dad?"

"I was a bad influence on you, wasn't I?" Haku asked.

Kano finished the set, and turned toward them, panting with a proud look on his face.

Sora grinned at him. "Not bad, Firefly…but do it again. I want to make sure you've got it before I teach you some more."

"Oh, come on!" Kano exclaimed. He looked at Haku, who shrugged, and frowned. "Fine!"

Kano started, spinning around his staff, barely controlling the centrifugal force that fueled airbending. Unaware he was doing it, he began to firebend, his flames spreading through the air in slices as he swung his staff.

Behind him, Sora leaned back. "Okay, that's not bad. He should have learned enough by the time we reach the Northern Air Temple."

Haku smiled slightly. "I wonder how he'll take to hang-gliding."


End file.
